


Punch the Moon

by Lone_Star_Ranger



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Implied Jinko, Sokka and Azula's little one is precious, Yes Azula is allowed to have a fluff fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 18:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30076164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lone_Star_Ranger/pseuds/Lone_Star_Ranger
Summary: Sakura, Azula's daughter, decides that she has a problem with the moon.  Solution: Fists.
Relationships: Azula/Sokka (Avatar), Jin/Zuko (Avatar)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 35





	Punch the Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ozaissidechick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozaissidechick/gifts).



> Gift fic for Ozaissidechick who participated in my Tumblr "name the Sokkla steambaby" poll and proposed the winning name. Thank you!

Jin smiled as she watched Azula walking Izumi through the beginner katas. Just then, a four year old girl in a purple dress walked out and stood by the red line. Azula smiled at her daughter and her perfect stop on the safety line.

“Good job, Sakura.”

Sakura gave Azula a thumbs up. “Fire is hot.”

“Yes, Fire is hot. A salient and well-made statement.” 

As Azula was speaking, Sakura got distracted and started singing “Mister Sun, Sun! Mister golden sun, please shine down on me.”

Jin stepped up next to Sakura while she was singing and when Sakura stopped, Jin asked, “What do you think about the sun?

“It’s shining bright!”

“Mmhmm. When does the sun come out?”

“First it lights up the day!”

“And when does the moon come out?”

“It’s at night.”

Azula cut in, “What happens when the moon comes out during the day?”

Jin shot Azula a look while Sakura paused to think about it.

Azula raised an eyebrow, “Now, I noticed you’re balling your fists up. What is that for?”

Sakura hummed in consideration for a few seconds before she exclaimed, “Punch it!”

Jin blinked, “You’re going to punch the moon?”

“Yeah!”

“Why?”

Sakura grabbed Azula’s hand, “Because we’re knights!”

Azula smiled at her daughter, “We’re knights?”

“Yeah.”

“I suppose that’s acceptable.”

“Come on, mommy! Let’s fight the moon!

“Well, I’m not sure we should fight the moon. It’s a long way away and the nation needs it for the….” Azula trailed off as her daughter raced out the door and her voice drifted through the opening.

“Daddy! Daddy! I punch the moon!”

Sokka squawked in outrage, “The moon is a gentle, loving lady! She rules the sky with compassion and…lunar goodness!”

Sakura began making punching sounds with Sokka’s squawks providing a counterpoint and both Jin and Azula muffled their laughs as the two came in. Sokka made a beeline to Azula and wrapped her in a hug and a passionate kiss. Jin averted her eyes while Izumi murmured “oogies…” in the background.

Sokka broke the kiss, “Do you hear what your daughter wants to do?”

Azula raised her eyebrow, “My daughter? Last time I checked she’s your daughter too. Even if I did do all the work…”

Sokka nodded. “Your daughter. She gets the drive and absolute belief in accomplishing the impossible from you.”

Azula hummed, “Not the worst trait to pass on…”

Sokka kissed Azula gently, “No, it’s not, Princess.”

The two of them stared into each other’s eyes before Sakura darted in between them and pushed them apart. Both of them smiled as they looked at their little sparkbug with her hands on her hips as she proudly proclaimed, “We’re gonna punch the moon!”

**Author's Note:**

> While falling down the youtube rabbit hole recently, I came across this video: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M7GVDhtwrvw 
> 
> Nearly all the conversation is drawn from this 2 min episode between a father and his daughter; when I heard this, I thought I'm turning this into a fanfic. Split the Dad's role in the conversation between Jin and Azula for character reasons; I felt some of the lines came from Jin while others were from Azula. 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed it! Comments and Kudos appreciated as always


End file.
